Todd Barry
| birth_place = The Bronx, New York | death_date = | death_place = | medium = Stand-up | active = 1984–present | genre = | subject = | influences = | influenced = | spouse = | notable_work= | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Todd Barry (March 26, 1964) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, and voice actor.Zinoman, Jason (March 21, 2012). How a Master of Stand-Up Sells the Joke. New York Times He is known for deadpan comedy. Life and career Barry was born in The Bronx, New York, and grew up in Florida.Todd Barry Bio Accessed June 21, 2011. He graduated from the University of Florida with a degree in English in 1986.Todd Barry Alumni Page Accessed July 22, 2014. Before starting in stand-up comedy, he first worked as a drummer in the indie rock band The Chant from 1984 to 1985. In 1999, his Comedy Central Presents aired. He wrote, directed and starred in the short film Borrowing Saffron (2002), which co-starred H. Jon Benjamin. He has made a variety of guest appearances on shows like Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, Home Movies, Wonder Showzen, Tom Goes to the Mayor, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He also voices a recurring character on Squidbillies. In 2004, Todd Barry was featured in an animated series called Shorties Watchin' Shorties.Todd Barry Shortie's Accessed July 2, 2011. In 2008, he played Wayne in Darren Aronofsky's The Wrestler. Over the course of six years he made 16 appearances on Dr. Katz, appearing as himself in the first two appearances. He then played the recurring character "Todd the video store clerk" and appeared in most episodes in the show's final year. He also played a character in the television pilot Saddle Rash along with Sarah Silverman, H. Jon Benjamin and Mitch Hedberg. In "The Third Conchord", the twelfth and final episode of the first season of Flight of the Conchords, Barry played Todd, a bongo playing megalomaniac, who tries to introduce the song "Doggy Bounce" to the Conchords' repertoire, and a new band name: The Crazy Dogggz. In 2010, Barry had a recurring role as a fictionalized version of himself in the second season of the live-action Adult Swim series Delocated - in which he is a frequent associate of the Russian mafia characters, casually playing card games with them in their club. He also had a recurring role playing himself in FX's Louie. In 2012, Barry released the album and special ''Super Crazy'' on Comedy Central Records. In 2014, Barry was featured on Season 3, Episode 4 of Jerry Seinfeld's web show Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee. Works Discography * Medium Energy (2001) * Falling off the Bone (2004) * From Heaven (2008) * Super Crazy (2012) * Todd Barry: The Crowd Work Tour (2014) * Spicy Honey (2017) Films * Who's the Caboose? (1997) – Football Player * Tomorrow Night (1998) – Man Caught in Rain (Director: Louis CK, 1998 Sundance selection) * Los Enchiladas! (1999) – Duane (Director: Mitch Hedberg, 1999 Sundance selection) * Road Trip (2000) – Campus Security Guard 1 * Pootie Tang (2001) – Greasy * Borrowing Saffron (2002) – George (Director: Todd Barry, Woodstock Film Festival selection) * Beer League (2006) – Creepy Guy Down the Shore * The Wrestler (2008) – Wayne * Pete Smalls Is Dead (2010) – Bob Withers * Vamps (2012) – Ivan * Wanderlust (2012) – Sherm * Todd Barry: The Crowd Work Tour (2014) - Himself * "Spicy Honey" (2017) - Himself Television * Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Romulox (three episodes) * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist – Himself * At Home with Amy Sedaris – Handley * Bored to Death – Dale Woodley * Flight of the Conchords – Todd * Wonder Showzen – Barold T. Mosley * Sesame Street – #7 * Lucky Louie – Todd * Talkshow with Spike Feresten – Himself-guest * Chappelle's Show – Paul * The Larry Sanders Show – Keith * Spin City – Doug * Sex and the City – Ordinary Guy * Contest Searchlight – himself * Tough Crowd With Colin Quinn – regular panelist * Tom Goes to the Mayor – Saul * Space Ghost Coast to Coast – Himself-guest ("Eat a Peach" episode) * Home Movies – Video Store Clerk * Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil * The Sarah Silverman Program – Nathan * Louie – Fictional Version of Himself * Delocated – Himself * Bob's Burgers – Moo-Lissa * Deadbeat – Daniel L. Turner * Master of None - Todd Books * Thank You for Coming to Hattiesburg (2017) Podcast appearances *''WTF with Marc Maron'' - (Episode 11) October 8, 2009. *''You Made it Weird with Pete Holmes'' - (Episode 33) March 21, 2012. *''Hang Out With Me with Myq Kaplan'' - November 19, 2012. *''The Nerdist Podcast with Chris Hardwick'' - (Episode 501) April 4, 2014. *''WTF with Marc Maron'' - (Episode 486) April 7, 2014. * TV Guidance Counselor podcast with Ken Reid - December 2, 2015. *''The Best Show with Tom Scharpling'' - March 29, 2017. *''Hello from the Magic Tavern'' - (Season 2, Episode 25) September 4, 2017.http://magictavern.wikidot.com/season-2-ep-25-sit-in-a-circle In April 2013 Barry started his own eponymous podcast, The Todd Barry Podcast. References External links * *NPR.org Interview * * Interview with Kittenpants.org * Scene Missing Magazine Interviews Todd Barry * .jesterjournal.com review of "From Heaven" CD Category:1964 births Category:American male film actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Jewish comedians Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Coral Springs High School alumni Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians